


Hidden Rendezvous

by Skalicia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Gender Reader, Fluff, It's all just..., Other, POV Second Person, Reader doesn't have description, Reader just exists, Reader-Insert, That's it, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalicia/pseuds/Skalicia
Summary: After a long day, sometimes you just want to go spend some time with the secluded skeleton you know.Turns out, he has a little surprise for you.
Relationships: Dream/Reader, Sans/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Hidden Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astronnonyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronnonyy/gifts).



> I haven't been writing fics much lately, but one of my friends wanted a Dream/Reader fic and I felt compelled to meet this need.  
> Enjoy.~

The area around the cave you trudged to appeared deserted, unassuming. It was for best that it appeared that way, that way you could keep your companion a secret to both protect him, and keep him to yourself. Was it selfish to want that cheery smile to yourself? After the day you’d just had, you didn’t think so.

At first, the cave seemed more like a shallow overhang. The back rock wall was solid. At least, it was until you reached your hand into your pocket to grab a warm orb hidden inside. With it in your grasp, the rock wall your other hand was pressed against gave way. It rippled as your hand slipped inside. You always found the feeling of passing through such a strange one, but it was also such a wonderful feeling to know that you were probably the only one aside from your companion who could pass through this hidden barrier. Magic was so fascinating.

As you stood there, just enjoying the feeling of magic curling around your wrist, something on the other side grabbed your hand. Before you could react, a heavy tug had you stumbling through the barrier and into a waiting pair of arms.

Laughter as light as companion filled the air as he spun with you in his arms. “You’re finally here!~” Even if you’d had a shitty day, the laughter was contagious. Giggling, you smiled at the skeleton holding you.

“Sorry I took so long,” you apologized, even as you knew you were forgiven before the words left you. You didn’t think  _ Dream _ of all people was able to hold anything against anyone.

Meeting with Dream in this little hidden home of his was absolutely the highlight of your day every time it happened. His enthusiasm was always contagious, and it helped melt all your stress. You always felt lighter around him. It definitely helped that you felt safest in his arms. Like nothing bad could ever get to you there. That’s part of why you didn’t complain at the way he was holding you, even if you were bent a little awkwardly from how suddenly it had been to be pulled into this hug.

It was because of that that you had to hold yourself back from whining when he slowly pulled away. While it might just be your wishful thinking, it almost felt like he was as reluctant to pull away as you were. Though there was no room in you for being upset he had this nervous excitement about it. Sometimes you could swear you literally felt it pouring off of him. “You know you don’t have to apologize to me!” he reassured. “Though I might’ve been counting the seconds because I had a surprise for you…”

“Oh?” Dream certainly had a way to catch your attention.

With a clap and a nod, Dream was slowly bouncing backwards. “Yeah! You just- Go sit down and get comfy and I’ll bring it to you!~” With that, he turned and took his energy with him.

The inside of this little cave hideout had been strange to you once, but now it was so familiar it was strange to think others wouldn’t be familiar with something like it. After having passed through the barrier, you’d ended up in what was practically a house with two rooms. The main area where you were - and Dream was also there, though he’d gone off towards the kitchen set up in the corner - and then a bedroom that you’d stayed in a few times before when you’d lost track of time and Dream let you stay the night. Given the invitation to make yourself comfortable, you did just that. There was a heavenly couch that had your name on it, and you practically moaned as you stretched out across it. Stars, you didn’t think you were going to get back up.

Actually, that delicious smell that got your stomach complaining about the meal you’d missed earlier made a compelling argument against your relaxing muscles. Peaking an eye open, you looked at Dream, who seemed to be doing his best to hide a blushing grin as he looked at you. “What is that?” You pushed yourself up with a scrunch of your face, curiosity and hunger winning out.

“They’re soft-shelled tacos. Or, burritos? I’m not really sure the difference,” Dream tried to explain. “I’ve been practising with getting better at cooking since you always seem hungry, and you… didn’t exactly do well the last time I made you something to eat.” The reminder of the demon  _ thing _ you could barely even call a food caused your nose to crinkle. Dream giggled softly at your response. “That’s why I’ve been practising, and hopefully this one should be a lot better.”

You couldn’t be blamed for being dubious about the offered meal after last time, but this one did look a lot more appetizing. Hesitantly, you accepted the food and took a tentative bite.

Thankfully all that fear for this meal was unfounded. This meal was wonderful and you made sure to do your best to let Dream know this while your mouth was still full. A thumbs-up was enough to get Dream to light up. That slightly worried pinch to his face melting away at your approval.

Swallowing, you sighed happily. “Where did you learn to cook so well since the devil meal?”

“I know somebody who specializes in tacos,” Dream said. It was about what you expected from him when it came to personal questions. You always felt bad trying to push him for answers, and he didn’t give you any reason to believe he was secretly somebody awful. So, as usual, you accepted his explanation.

You patted the couch next to you as you went back to enjoying your meal. He took your invitation, and he seemed to expect it when you leaned against him. “Well,” you got out between bites. “You should give them my thanks. Especially if I get to enjoy more of these.~”

“Of course.” The plate was placed in your lap as Dream wrapped an arm around you, pressing his head against yours.


End file.
